


Surprise

by abrosuna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: Cloud remained in silence, staring, while Sephiroth kept smiling at him, unbothered by his evident confusion.«What are you doing?» Cloud asked then. His voice was flat. He didn’t have the energy to cope with this.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Surprise

Cloud wasn’t particularly keen on going out on Friday night, right after work, but it was the only time of the week when he and his friends could all meet for dinner, so it was worth it. Luckily they managed to see one another pretty often, but rarely all together, so these gatherings were special, and no-one was allowed to ditch. It had been a fun night (despite the detached air he tried to give himself, he cared a lot about his friends and it always made him happy to spend time with them), so even if he was yawning so hard that he spent a good minute and a half trying to unlock the front door with his key he didn’t feel like complaining.

«Sephiroth?» he called as he walked inside.

He was sure he would find him on the sofa, either napping in front of the TV or reading a book, but the living-room was empty, and no answer came from any other part of the house. It probably meant he had already gone to bed, which made sense considering Cloud had told him he would be late.

Cloud moved around trying to be as quiet as possible and decided to get changed in the bathroom, all so that he could avoid waking Sephiroth up. He just needed to grab his pyjamas, but the bedroom door was closed. Odd, he thought, and a bit annoying, because now he had to lower the handle slowly, push the door slowly, and hope that it wouldn’t creak.

His heart was suddenly hammering in his chest, as he tried to focus both on his movements and on the sounds coming from inside the room: Sephiroth shifting under the covers? His even breathing changing rhythm? A complaint, or his voice asking if it was him? Nothing of the sort; nothing at all, actually.

Cloud kept pushing the door, but right as he was beginning to get suspicious a figure emerged from the darkness, catching him unprepared: with a shove on his chest, the intruder threw him on the ground before he could see who it was. Alarmed, he struggled to get right back up, but he was pushed with his back on the floor again — two strong hands were pinning him down, and long silver hair cascaded to the sides of his face.

«Welcome home, Cloud.»

«S-Sephiroth?»

He had his smirking face right in front of his own eyes, and yet he found it hard to believe it was really him. It didn’t make any sense at all.

«What the hell are you doing?»

«I wanted to surprise you,» Sephiroth said simply.

«What kind of surprise is this supposed to be?»

The smirk fell off Sephiroth’s face. «You seem displeased.»

«Of course I am, you scared the hell out of me!» All the stress he had accumulated in that short amount of time had turned into frustration, because he still couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. «Why exactly did you think that jumping on me like this could be a good idea?»

«I thought you liked it when I pin you down all of a sudden.»

«No, _you_ like doing that — and in any case it’s one thing if we’re sitting side by side, but it’s completely different if you’re jumping out of a dark room in the middle of the night!» He inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh, lowering the tone of his voice and closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself down. «I thought you were a burglar or something, geez…»

Sephiroth looked slightly disappointed. «Hmm… I guess you’re right.»

«Of course I am!»

«Sorry.»

«It’s fine, just… let me go, already.»

They both got up, and Cloud walked into the bedroom feeling even more exhausted than before. That fright had drained him of what little energies he had left. He started changing; he just wanted to slip into his pyjamas and under the covers as soon as possible, now.

«Did you have fun tonight?»

Cloud turned his head to look at Sephiroth: he was awkwardly standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes fixed on him.

«Yeah,» he replied, but a yawn cut him off.

«Do you want to go to sleep?»

«Yeah. I’m barely keeping my eyes open.»

«Hmm.»

Cloud gave the other a questioning look, but Sephiroth shook his head.

«Nothing,» he said, finally walking back into the room and taking his shirt off. «If you’re tired you need to rest. It’ll be for next time.»

Cloud wasn’t sure what he was referring to, but he was too drowsy to care about inquiring further. He had already heard and seen enough weird things for that day.

They both changed into their pyjamas, but when Cloud climbed onto the bed he noticed that Sephiroth was hesitating to join him.

«I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to scare you.»

«It’s fine, but… Seriously, what where you trying to do then?»

«I already told you, didn't I? I missed you, so I wanted to surprise you when you came back.»

Sephiroth looked perfectly serious. He really was convinced that throwing someone on the ground like that was a normal and acceptable surprise that would not startle the other person at all. Cloud sighed.

«Whatever, just— promise you’ll never do that again, all right?»

«I’ll keep that in mind.»

«Come here, come on.»

Sephiroth climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers next to Cloud. They exchanged a goodnight kiss, and when they lied down Cloud felt Sephiroth clinging onto him from behind, as he often did. A blissful sense of calmness finally fell upon him, chasing away the stress and exhaustion, and he allowed himself a small, liberating huff, as he gradually fell asleep.

  
  


***

  
  


Several weeks later, Cloud had yet to forget about that weird incident. When he came home on another Friday night, after another night out with his friends, and he heard strange noises coming from the bedroom as he approached it, he immediately got on the defensive. Or, rather, he dropped his shoulders with a groan, already feeling hopelessly inconvenienced.

«Sephiroth? I’m coming in, you’d better not be planning to give me another heart-attack—»

He opened the door. His instincts told him to get ready for something odd, at the very least, even though there was a part of him that was still wishing for everything to be normal. At any rate, none of his expectations served to prepare him for the scene he found in the room.

Sephiroth was lying on their bed — sideways, with his head gracefully prompted up by one hand. He didn’t look like he was striking a pose (there was a charming naturalness in his figure), but he was very obviously striking a pose. Furthermore, he was wearing nothing on the upper part of his body.

«Hi, Cloud.»

Cloud remained in silence, staring, while Sephiroth kept smiling at him, unbothered by his evident confusion.

«What are you doing?» Cloud asked then. His voice was flat. He didn’t have the energy to cope with this.

«Waiting for you,» said Sephiroth, using his most soothing voice.

«Huh,» was all that Cloud managed to say in response.

They looked at each other, neither of them moving one inch.

«Are you…» Cloud finally said, breaking the silence a second time, «trying to… _seduce_ me…?»

Sephiroth imperceptibly squinted his eyes with satisfaction. «I am.»

Cloud didn’t say anything. It wasn’t like he hadn’t understood until that moment, of course — it was just that it hadn’t fully sunk in yet. He had been too caught-up in trying to process that almost ridiculous scene to realise its very clear implications. And now he was even more confused.

«Is…» he began, but the corners of his mouth trembled.

He bit his lips, and tried again.

«Do you think…» He was smiling now. «That—»

A brief chuckle interrupted him.

«That this… could really work…?»

He barely managed to utter the last word, and then he started laughing. Nothing more than a snort and a giggle at first, but it soon turned into a wholehearted laugh that forced him to bend forward while he covered his face with one hand.

Sephiroth had raised his eyebrows. «I did, of course. Although I have a feeling that it’s not.»

«I don’t know, it just…» Cloud kept one closed hand in front of his mouth, unable to drop his smile. «All of a sudden, like this… It’s more funny than anything else.»

Sephiroth seemed discontented with that answer.

«Is that so…» he said, recollecting himself and sitting up.

«I mean, it’s not a bad idea in itself. You did look very… attractive.»

«You do not sound very credible if you snort like that before saying it, you know?»

Cloud snickered again. Sephiroth’s disappointed face was very close to a pout, which didn’t help at all.

«Sorry, I just… I wasn’t expecting it. It was all too sudden.»

«I thought the point of surprises was to be sudden and unexpected.»

«Uh, yeah, but…» He stopped in the middle of the sentence, and completely changed expression. «Wait a second… Don’t tell me you were trying to seduce me that other time too?»

Sephiroth simply stared at him, prodding him with one arched eyebrow to be more specific.

«A few weeks ago, when I came home and you— basically attacked me.»

«Oh. Yes.»

Cloud closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, then let out a sharp, exasperated sigh.

Of course. As little sense as it made, now everything made sense.

«What is it with you and surprises, lately?»

«I just wanted to make you one.»

Perfectly sensible.

Cloud sighed again, this time with resignation. Sephiroth could be a little weird at times in the way he showed affection, he had surrendered to that fact. There was no point in trying to understand how it worked, it would just cause him a headache. It was like living with a huge apartment cat, who liked to climb onto his lap and sink his claws into his arm at the most inconvenient times. Appreciate the effort and move on, that was his go-to rule.

They hadn’t been together for such a long time for nothing, after all. Cloud had always liked cats.

«All right, fine… I get it.»

Sephiroth shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. «So… Your answer?»

Cloud started at him in silence for a few seconds. He looked almost cute, perfectly composed, as always, but with impatient and expectant eyes.

«I’ll understand if you want to go to sleep, of course.»

One last sigh, but this one came out of lips curled into a smile. Cloud walked towards Sephiroth and stopped right in front of him, allowing him to circle his waist with his arms.

«You may kiss me for a little while.» Cloud smirked, as he pressed the tip of one finger on Sephiroth’s lips. «We’ll see where that leads us.»

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly and I wrote it super quickly just for fun. Maybe a little ooc? It doesn’t matter, it was mainly supposed to be funny so don’t take it too seriously please haha  
> It was born from a conversation between friends of mine about THAT scene in the Remake – I thought “how about everything you said, but modern au”, and I had to write it to get it out of my head lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
